


What's new, Pussy Cat?

by trippypeas



Series: Caves And Mazes Have A Lot In Common [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur is Catwoman, Batman AU, M/M, only without the woman part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippypeas/pseuds/trippypeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cat smirks, dark eyes sparkling, tongue tracing his lips, leaving them shiny and pink. "Good evening Mr. Eames. I'm here to rob you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eames' eyes flash open, hands twisting in the sheets to stop from reacting.

The Cat smirks, dark eyes sparkling, tongue tracing his lips, leaving them shiny and pink. "Good evening Mr. Eames. I'm here to rob you."

"And what makes you so certain of that?"

The man laughs, head thrown back, long pale neck in the light from the moon.

"It didn't take much to get in. And you aren't putting up much of a fight." He sits back on Eames' thighs, reaching into his belt and pulls out a pair of hand cuffs.

"Now be a good boy and sit still while I clean you out." He purrs and quick fingers work as he snaps a cuff around Eames' wrist and one around a slat in the head board.

He moves quickly. He doesn't look for anything, he pulls drawers open with ease and efficiency. He knew what he was coming for. He stops occasionally to study a cuff link or shuffle papers aside, but never longer than a moment.

Eames watches quietly, there's no point in making a fuss, he can replace whatever it is, but it's a rare moment to watch a professional at work.

He doesn't say anything until The Cat lifts a small white box from his sock drawer. It rattles with the loose pearls of his mother's necklace.

"Leave that will you, love? Sentimental value and all."

The Cat lifts an eyebrow in question before peeking inside. The pearls roll smoothly as he shifts the box. He glances at Eames, he must see something there, as he silently places it back in the drawer.

He finishes shortly after that. The Cat cinches his bag shut and pulls it through the loop in his belt.

"All done, darling? Gonna leave with out a goodbye?" Eames asks, rattling his hand cuff against the head board with a smile.

"Don't you worry, I'm sure I'll be back soon." The Cat grins and moves to the window. He winks and tosses something small and silver on the bed. "Go to sleep, Mr. Eames."

The curtain whips with the wind and he's gone.

Eames spends about 15 minutes sitting in the dark of his room before charging down the stairs slapping a hand against Yusuf's door to alert him of his need.

It takes Yusuf 10 more minutes to stumble blearily down to the lair with 2 cups of coffee and Eames is already typing furiously away at the computer.

"Tell me Yusuf," as he swings around to face his friend, "What do you know about The Cat?"

Yusuf scrubs at his face, "That depends. What do you want to know about The Cat?"

"Well for one, How he managed to break in and hand cuff me to the bed." Yusuf's eyebrows shoot up, "And two, Is he seeing anyone?"


	2. Same Bat Time, Same Bat Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur loops his arm with Eames and rests other hand on Eames’ bicep. Eames tries not to flex.
> 
> “I’ve been waiting all night. Wouldn’t do for me to prowl about all on my own.”

It takes everything in Eames not to bolt from this party. It’s all old money loitering around in suits and diamonds, smoking cigars and chattering about The New Boat, The New House, The New Car, and in some instances The New Wife.

He sticks to the walls, turning down drinks and smoke to hide in dark corners. He’s here tonight for some reconnaissance. A little planning ahead never hurt anyone, especially if he’s supposed to stop it.

Last week he arrived in time for Constable Cobb to smirk in a strange mixture of amusement and disapproval as he handed over a folded piece of thick crisp cream colored card stock.

The Cat had left him a rather charming note in the place of Mrs. Astor’s favorite Renoir, hinting that he’d be stopping by to this evening’s event.

He knows he looks nonchalant, bored even. But his eyes are sharp and he takes in every shadow and ripple in the curtains.

And there, slinking silky smooth, on the other side of the room is a man with dark eyes and a pale white neck and pure white cuffs. He’s dressed for the occasion, dark stylish suit, hair slicked back and he is beautiful. Clean lines and smile sharp like a blade.

The man waves away a butler, champagne in hand but not touched. He surveys the room quietly, eyes flitting over paintings and figurines almost disinterestedly before falling on him.

He smirks and it sparks something in Eames’ spine. The man moves around the room, stopping here and there to shake a hand or smile politely at some old woman. Eames makes no effort to move, just sips his drink and waits.

“Good evening.:.” The man smiles as he sticks out a hand in greeting. The hand shake is firm and quick, decisive. Eames likes him already.

“Jack Eames.”

The man smiled again, wider this time, and he has dimples, soft sweet indents in his cheeks.  
He sticks his hands in his pockets, rocking on his toes. “Arthur.”

“Arthur? Arthur who?” Eames asks grinning and watching Arthur’s smile grow.

He smoothed his tie down in an effort to not reach out and touch.

“I think Arthur will do just fine for now.”

“Shall I show you around Arthur? I’ll have you know this home has a beautiful collection of art. Mr. Saito is fond of post war British artists.” He presents his elbow and gestures to the house as a whole with his left hand.

Arthur loops his arm with Eames and rests other hand on Eames’ bicep. Eames tries not to flex.

“I’ve been waiting all night. Wouldn’t do for me to prowl about all on my own.”

**

It’s not hard really to corner The Cat. The Cat seems all too pleased to let Eames know where he’ll be next.

He doesn’t have any height on the man but he is somewhat bulkier and uses that to his advantage. He corrals the dark haired man into a corner, looming into his space.

The Cat smirks with superiority but there is something like nervousness in his dark eyes.

“My dear Cat,” Eames growls into his ear, “You are a rather hard man to catch.”

“I make it my business not to be caught.” The Cat drags his fingers down the dark kevlar to Eames’ belt. “I guess I’m going to have to step up my game, Mr.Bat.”

Eames catches his wrist and presses it to the wall above his head. He shifts his hips so that they pin the other man in and traces the edge of the black mask on The Cat’s face. He jerks his head away with a hiss and jabs a bony elbow into Eames’ stomach.

“Mask stays on. Can’t have one without the other. That’s cheating, Mr. Bat.”

He nods once hand smoothing down his face to cup the man’s cheek pressing his lips against the corner of that mouth. That mouth has been haunting him since that first night.

He drags his thumb against The Cat’s lower lip, pressing to see it turn red under his finger before returning. The mouth opens against his, tongue fluttering out to wet lips and he presses the other man against the wall.

They kiss for what feels like forever there in that dark corner of the house before a long leg slips between his thighs and hips rock up against him. He breaks the kiss with a groan and that mouth turns up in a vicious grin. A hand reaches down to cup his erection, stroking.

“Does this suit come off? Or am I just gonna have to make you come in it?” It’s meant to be confident but the words are breathy in his ear.

“That depends,” He wraps a hand around a hip, thumb pressing hard into the bone and he grinds his hips against The Cat’s. “Does yours ever come off?”

He drags his free hand down to hitch the other man’s leg up, hand cupping his ass to lift him from the floor. The Cat groans and drags his nails up Eames’ back. “It’s not fair,” he huffs into Eames’ ear. “ I’d hate to leave you with out any reminder. Your suit isn’t made for sex.” Eames picks up the pace, swiveling his hips working their erections together through the clothe of their suits.

He feels it coming, like a train speeding down the tracks with The Cat’s heavy panting in his ear as his only warning. The other man twists and writhes, trapped between Eames and a hard place, back arching and pale neck pink from exertion, red mouth open as he moans. The Cat swears “Jesus Fuck!” and goes stock still, finally coming against Eames. He muffles his groans into The Cat’s neck as he shakes through his orgasm, legs going weak as he slides down to the floor with the other man panting in his lap.

The Cat bites at his lip, eyes sleepy and pleased behind his mask. Eames scratches his fingers through dark curls tugging a little to hear the rumble of a purr. The other man presses his fingers to Eames’ face, caging him in to press a hard kiss to his mouth. A tongue slides against his lips before he’s pushed back, away roughly.

The Cat rises languidly on to his feet astride Eames on the floor. He stretches and Eames watches the pull and stretch of muscle under tight black Lycra. He rolls his neck and runs a hand through his hair. He presses a foot up against the wet spot in Eames suit with a wicked grin and palms at himself before darting out from between Eames’ legs and across the room in a flash.

He’s at the door before Eames can gather his sense to move, he shoots him a grin and a wink, “Same Bat time. Same Bat channel.” And he’s out the door in a flash.


	3. Nothing Wrong With Getting a Taste of What You Paid For.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t give Eames a taste and take it away. For a ‘superhero’ that stands for justice, he’s the selfish greedy type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title comes from The Ballad Of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco.

Eames doesn’t mean to have dirty filthy inappropriate thoughts about an art thief in skin tight Lycra but its not like he has a choice. Ever since that first night when The Cat climbed through his window, cuffed him to his bed and robbed him of all his very fancy cufflinks, he’s been understandably distracted.

And that run in at Mr. Saito’s when he was supposed to be protecting his new favorite piece only exacerbated the situation. You can’t give Eames a taste and take it away. For a ‘superhero’ that stands for justice, he’s the selfish greedy type.

He’s been whining and pouting for days, according to Yusuf. And this is after the 45 minute bitchfest on “Do you know how hard it is to get come out of this material? It’s pretty hard! It’s not like I can get it dry cleaned!” Eames lost track of the conversation after that, lost in thought remembering The Cat palming at himself with that wicked grin before leaving Eames on the the floor like a slug, watching his hips move, that ass tight and round.

Eames was gonna die of sexual frustration. But first he was gonna run on the treadmill until he passes out so he can finally sleep.

*  
Arthur is one of the most amazing people Eames has ever met. He is competent,strong willed, witty, sarcastic and the most gorgeous thing on two legs. He likes his clean sharp suits,firm handshakes, long fingers, the way he walks into every place like he owns it and you know it. Eames loves to watch Arthur stare down grouchy waiters and smile at old ladies until they blush. Arthur strides across rooms like a general and holds the door open for little girls and their mothers and Eames.

Eames spends days wheedling, calling, texting and being an all around nuisance until finally Arthur throws his arms up in surrender at an art charity auction.

“Yes, fine, dinner. Will you leave now? I’m trying to keep up with the bid. I want that tree made of glass bottles and paper mache.”

Eames out bids him by a hundred dollars and Arthur gives him the finger behind his pamphlet.

Arthur refuses to speak to him for the rest of the evening but only after coming up and starting conversations in front of him and then ignoring him or talking over him loudly when he responds.

Eames is smitten. He has Yusuf have the movers deliver the sculpture to Arthur’s house. Right in front of his front door. Arthur calls and fusses at him for 10 minutes before Eames agrees to come and help him move it in. On the condition that breakfast also be added to the date schedule.

*

The only thing better than a man in a skin tight cat suit is watching that man take it off. The Cat doesn’t so much as remove it as peel it off, pale skin revealed inch by inch and Eames’ gloves creak from him clenching his hands.

“Anytime you feel like helping out Mr.Bat I’d be much obliged.” He says over his shoulder as he smooths one sleeve down a pale wiry arm, and Eames wants to presses kisses into the inside of that elbow. He crosses the room and pulls on the other sleeve, until the other arm is out and the man’s chest is revealed as well. He leans forward, lips moving over collarbones and The Cat sighs, hands moving to cup the back of his head.

“I think it’s your turn Mr. Bat.” And he unhooks the cape from Eames’ shoulder. “You’ll have to do the rest I’m afraid. I have no clue how you get in or out of this get up.”

“Masks stay on right?” He asks, tugging his gloves off, tossing them to the ground in the direction of his discarded cape. The Cat nods, fingers combing through his hair, dark rich curls between long pale fingers.

Eames undoes his belt a little hesitantly but watches at The Cat does the same before sliding it away with a kick of his foot. He gestures with his hand to go on as he leans against the wall, eyes sparking with interest.

Eames grins and works off his suit, turning away to move it from under his mask, to keep his face safe from view. By the time he’s turned around The Cat is lounging naked, except for his mask, cock hard and red in his hand across Eames’ guest bed.

“Do you think Mr. Eames will mind me fucking you on his guest bed?” He asks keeping his tone light, and he watches The Cat smirk.

“ I highly doubt it. From the state of the decor, no ones been in here in ages. Also I have it on good authority that the handsome Mr. Eames is out of town for the evening.”

Eames’ pauses, how could he know that, the only person he told he had plans for the evening was Arthur. But then word travels fast in the circle of the elite and Mrs. Balmer would never turn away a juicy piece of gossip as Eames having to turn down a date with the town’s newest bachelor.

The Cat stretches regally, back arching, limbs across the red sheets. “Are you coming over here or are you just going to stand there naked in a stranger’s guest room?”

“Hands and knees,” Eames says and a shiver runs through The Cat.

He digs into his belt to grab supplies as The Cat rolls over. He’s so pretty there on his hands and knees, all wiry slim strength. Eames runs a rough palm down his back digging his fingers in to watch the skin turn red. He palms a hip before pressing his mouth to the base of his spine and The Cat sighs, head dropping. Eames tugs on hips forcing The Cat to sprawl on the bed ass in the air face in old pillows.

He massages at The Cat’s ass, listening for the rumble of a groan run through the other man’s body. His thumb drags down the cleft to circle his entrance. The Cat gasps and jerks as Eames presses in to watch it dip into his body.

He pours the lube on his fingers and circles again to watch The Cat sigh and wiggle in his grasp. He presses in and he’s so tight, Eames strokes a hand down The Cat’s side, trying to sooth as he presses another finger in. He twists, working his fingers in and out and listens to the other man pant and back and hips twist.

He searches with his finger tips, rubbing, until he finds that bundle of nerves and the other man cries out hips slamming back and his skin blushes red. “I think now is a good of time as any Mr.Bat.” he pants into the crook of his arm, tongue licking out to wet his lips. Eames presses up against him, lips against the back of his neck, tasting the sweat there and feeling the heat from the blush.

He sits back stroking the condom on before slicking it with lube, groaning to himself at the heat of his hand around his cock. He lines up and presses in and The Cat hisses, back arching, his arms stretching to clutch at the pillow. He waits a moment until the other man relaxes. He pulls out and thrusts back in, hands grabbing hips and The Cat mewls into the pillow. His thrusts are quick and rough never more than a beat apart and the man under him writhes and works under him in rhythm. He stoops to press his lips on skin, teeth scraping and The Cat moans and sighs, groaning in approval when Eames thrust speed up. Hips snapping against each other.

“Come on darling. Doing so good, so tight,” he whispers into The Cat’s shoulder, his face red with exertion. “Harder.” He groans and Eames obliges.

The Cat works himself up to rest on a shoulder to wrap a hand around his cock while Eames continued to work his hips against the other man. The Cat gasps and goes tight and Eames comes inside the other man. He reaches his hand under wrapping around the other man’s cock and they stroke him together to completion.

The Cat hisses as Eames pulls out and collapses on the bed next to him. He’s breathing hard and sweating everywhere, his hair is a mat of glistening curls sticking to his face. Eames thinks he’s beautiful. He tosses the condom in the wastebasket by the bed and wraps himself around Eames. He drags his lips across Eames’ collarbone before resting his head on his chest.

“Just a short nap,” The Cat says with more authority than a naked man who just got fucked in a stranger’s house should have. Eames nods and passes out before he finishes the thought.

*

He doesn’t feel him get out of bed, or hear him dress or move across the room to the door. But he does see the slim silhouette in the door, and he does hear the soft whisper, “Good Night, Mr. Eames.” and the door click shut.

He is so screwed.

*  
The fabric of Arthur’s suit wrinkles under Eames’s clenched hand and he frowns disapprovingly at Eames. “No need to be grabby.” He shrugs Eames off a little more forcefully than usual.

“Just what the hell do you think you are doing?” Eames growls crowding Arthur into the door frame and watches as his eyes narrow, his usually warm eyes flaring dangerously.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing? How has it taken you this long to figure it out? I thought heroes were supposed to be smart?” His smile is cold and mean but his eyes look sad.

Eames lets go of his arm and steps away, “I can’t believe it. All this time, you’ve been sneaking around, into people’s homes....”

“You do that too! Don’t get high and mighty. Need I remind you of that lovely half hour we spent in a corridor of Saito’s house?” He crosses his arms over his chest, face cold, and its the first time Eames has ever seen him so different. Even looking back, even when Arthur was playing The Cat, he was still the same man.

Eames throws his hands in the air in outrage. “I was doing my job!”

“And how do you know that it’s not my job? My life’s work to...”

“To what? Rob people blind!? Arthur, it doesn’t make sense. You could have anything you want. You make enough. And whatever you couldn’t get...I could get you anything you want. ”

He clutches at Arthur’s hands pulling them from his crossed arms. “Anything in this house. You can have anything in this house...But please. No more stealing. No one else’s house.”

He holds Arthur’s hands in his, and tries not to think of having to turn Arthur in, of beautiful Arthur in hand cuffs in the back of Cobb’s car. He presses his palms against his cheek. Arthur softens a little, the ice in his eyes melting at Eames’ pleading voice.

“ It’s not the things. I don’t want anything in this house, Jack. I already have everything I want in this house.” And he wraps his hand around Eames’ wrist and kisses it. “You are incredibly sappy. It’s almost unattractive. If I didn’t know how much of a ruthless bastard you are I’d be completely turned off by you.”

Eames chuckles a little, “Then what is it? Why do this?”

Arthur sighs and leans against the door frame head lolling to the side as he shrugs. “Its the rush. That pump of adrenaline as I sneak past the guards, by the dogs, by the heroes. It’s knowing I can do something that no one else can. Not all of us can be heroes, Eames. And this city doesn’t need two heroes. Can’t beat them, join them.”

“Who says that? Who says this city can’t have two heroes? Arthur, I know your passion. I see the way you look on those thugs on the street. I’ve seen you fight. Hell, you nearly bashed my head in with that pipe that time. Why can’t we work together. As a team?”

“Team?” And that dark eye brow arches and Eames grins. “As a team. You and I. Equals.” And Eames nods. “No side kicks, no ‘This is Arthur, he’s my plus one.’ “

Eames nods again, pressing his lips to Arthur's knuckles. “Yusuf can even make you a new suit...”

Arthur’s eyes narrow in consideration and Eames knows he’s won. “Fine.” Arthur huffs, all put upon indignation, but there’s a hint of a smile and that’s enough to encourage Eames to wrap his arms around Arthur, pulling him in tight.

“We can start training tomorrow.” He says decisively and Arthur shrugs his consent. “Now come along. We’ll have dinner and then we’ll sneak back in all those things you stole.” He strolls off, phone out and chattering away at Yusuf about rice pilaf.

Arthur sighs and sends an email to his assistant. Better have the forgeries out in time for Eames to come over and be sent out.


End file.
